Blood and Tears
by RETROglamour
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle. His name haunted her. No matter how hard she tried to get him out of her mind, he kept coming back. Eventually DG. Updated!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter… it all belongs to the genius JK Rowling. Well, except for the plot and whatnot… that would be all mine. Also, I took the name from a song by Danzig._

_A/N: I have come to the conclusion that I will not be continuing my stories on my old account, 'Natalia Malfoy'. I may include some of those storylines or even some of the chapters in this story. I have a few ideas but I'm not sure how it's going to work out yet. I hope I'm not disappointing any of the fans of those stories but most of you probably forgot all about them since I haven't updated in so long. Anyway, I hope you like this… please review! _

_A/N #2:This is now the Prologue instead of Chapter 1._

**Blood and Tears  
****Prologue**

Tom Marvolo Riddle. His name haunted her. No matter how hard she tried to get him out of her mind, he kept coming back. He is the one that made her do it. She had refused. Refused until he had brought back the nightmares. She would do anything he told her to as long as he would make the nightmares stop. She did not want to give in to him. Not again anyway - especially not this time.

Ginevra Adara Weasley threw the bloodstained diary across the bathroom. Tears were streaming down her face. Her arm was killing her. The pain. The pain was killing her. She could not stand it. She just wanted it to go away. She looked down at her arm. The Dark Mark burned into her pale skin. She hated the way it looked. How pale it made her look. She hated everything about it but she hated Tom even more for making her do it. She didn't even remember how she had gotten it. She had given in. She knew that. How he had gotten it on her was a different story. She had no idea. No memory of it. None at all.

She had woken up that morning feeling excruciating pain. Her arm had felt as if it were on fire. She could barely even move it. Then she had seen it. The Dark Mark. Voldemort's Dark Mark. The sign of the most feared Wizard in history. She was not his follower. She was his enemy but Tom did not want it that way. He wanted her on Lord Voldemort's side. His side.

A knock on the bathroom door startled her. She quickly pulled down her sweater, hiding the hideous mark. Before opening the door, she cleaned up her red face with a quick charm, hoping whoever it was would not notice that she had been crying. More knocking.

"Just a moment!" Ginny yelled as she turned the doorknob.

Hermione Granger, a seventh year Gryffindor and friend of her older brother, was standing in front of her looking worried. "Merlin, Ginny! I was beginning to get worried. You had been in there for such a long time!" she scorned. Hermione had the tendency to look after nearly everyone as if she was in charge of them… even though she wasn't. She was not picked to be Head Girl and it was really driving her mad. She was going around telling everyone what to do as if she were really Head Girl. Ginny had been getting most of it lately since everyone else in Gryffindor had already told Hermione off.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Ginny gave Hermione a slight smile and rushed off to the Common Room, forgetting all about the diary she left behind.

* * *

Lord Voldemort. Draco hated that name. He hated how that name had determined the majority of his life from the very day he had been born. He hated the fact that he had almost no control over his life. No control over anything, really. The only thing he controlled were his women… who he had in his bed and how long they stayed there. Even that was becoming boring to him. It did not make him feel as powerful as he wanted. He wanted to control something more. He yearned for control of his life. 

Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking intently at the silver carpet of his room. His mind was replaying the events of the past year, over and over again. From his horrid Death Eater initiation during the summer holidays to just that very afternoon when Ministry Officials and Aurors arrested Lucius Malfoy for association with Lord Voldemort. His mother owled him immediately, telling him every frightening detail. He rolled up his left sleeve and lightly outlined the Dark Mark with his fingers. He laid back onto his black sheets, still eying the mark carefully. He sighed and closed his cold grey eyes; sleep fell upon him immediately.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy had woken up one morning from hearing the sound of a loud crash coming from somewhere outside his bedroom door. He stretched out on his black silk sheets before he finally sat up. He ran a hand through his gorgeous platinum blond hair before he cautiously stood up. He dressed in his nicest outfit before throwing on his most expensive new black robes. He slicked his hair back with a hair gel made especially for him and with one last glance at the mirror, exited his enormous bedroom. He heard another loud crash and a woman's terrified screams. Draco closed his eyes tightly as if it would drown out the sound of his mother's screams. It didn't. It never did._

_When the sounds ceased, he continued on his way to the first floor of the Malfoy Manor. He walked down the elegant staircase into the front hall. He went through a door at the very end of the hall and found himself in the Malfoy's enormous dining hall. The room was empty when the teenage boy entered; sighing, he sat down at his usual seat. Out of an unnoticeable door come two house-elves with trays full of food. They sat the trays on the table in front of Draco, bowed, and left the room quickly and quietly. That is how it always was in Draco's home, the house elves feared his father and even though the boy had never laid a finger on any of them, they were frightened of him as well. He slowly took the covers off the food dishes – all of his favourites were there. Not as if that made him feel any happier._

_He sat there as he ate wondering why his father had been throwing things again. It was obviously something that had upset his mother because she rarely talked back to father – she knew better. Before he could even consider taking anymore of the food, the doors to the dining hall burst open revealing a very livid Lucius Malfoy. Draco winced inwardly; he hated when his father was angry. Lucius smirked at his son, as if he was proud, as if Draco had, for once, pleased him somehow. Draco was becoming worried – his father had never actually been proud of him. "It is time, my son," was all he said as he signalled his son to follow him down to the dreary dungeons._

_Draco had not even bothered to question his father. He knew that if he was being sent down there for some kind of punishment it would be far worse if he said something on the way. As if Lucius had been listening to Draco's thoughts he said, "You'll be taking the Mark tonight." Draco quietly gulped. He believed in the cause the Death Eaters worked for but parts of him did not want anything to do with it. He saw how his father had to live in fear of being caught or worse - killed. He shook all the worries out of his mind and concentrated on following his father down the many stairs and corridors leading to the horrid dungeons._

_Over the years, Draco had learned to stay out of those dungeons at all costs. When he was merely six years old, he had wondered into them during one of the many Death Eater meetings that had been held in the very same place. Draco remembered that day clearly, even though he despised the memory, as if it had just happened recently. The thoughts did not leave his mind that quickly. He had been beaten until he was unconscious, his own father had used an Unforgivable Curse on him, and he been forced to watch them rape and kill a helpless young Muggle girl who could not have been much older than Draco. Lucius stopped walking and Draco looked up, worried about what he was about to witness. Draco had not thought it was strange that they were holding this meeting in the early morning; he knew it would end up going on for hours, non-stop abuse, torture, and pain… Draco involuntarily shuddered inside at the thought._

_Draco felt his insides tighten as his father opened the door to the dungeons. It made a horrible creaking sound that had always haunted Draco's thoughts. Lucius motioned his only son to continue to follow him. They walked straight into a room packed with fully cloaked men who were known as Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's loyal followers. You could not tell who was who because the cloaks hid their entire bodies, even their faces and hands. He would not even know who was there until they were ordered to remove the hoods – if that even happened. Draco looked around the dark, dingy, bloodstained dungeon. Besides the cloaked figures, there were broken bottles, dried blood, and who knew what else the rest of it was._

_Among the dried blood, he knew some of his own blood was lying on that very floor, dried up and forgotten by the person who had done it. Lucius Malfoy - he had absolutely no heart. Draco's eyes finally fell on his dear mother and he became frantically worried – even if he had not shown it. His mother never went to the Death Eater meetings – and never would – even if it was her own son's initiation. Lucius Malfoy would never allow it. Women were not allowed to see these sort of things… it just was not proper._

Draco sat up. He was sweating… shaking. He shut his eyes tightly as if that would keep the memory from continuing to invade his thoughts. When the memory had begun to fade out of his thoughts, he opened his eyes, scanning his bedroom. It was a single room instead of the dormitories the other students lived in. He loved having so much privacy. Being Head Boy really had its advantages.

* * *

Ginny sat in the library, flipping through a book on Potions. She had to study for a huge exam Snape was giving them next class but she just couldn't focus. She sighed and closed the book. 

"Ginny?"

The voice pulled her out of her 'trance'. She turned around and saw Lavender Brown standing behind her. "Oh, hey," Ginny said. "Do you want to sit down?" she asked. Lavender nodded and sat down across from the redhead.

The two Gryffindors sat in silence. Silence, silence, silence. It made Ginny _very_ uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, hoping it would make Lavender say something… anything. Lavender looked up from her hands, which she had been staring at since she had sat down. "Oh, right," she started, "I was just, you know, wondering…" Lavender looked uncomfortable, even more than Ginny. "Just say it," Ginny said, now becoming agitated. "Oh, yes. Do you know if… Ron… likes anyone?" she finally managed to ask. _That's it?_ Ginny thought, rolling her eyes. _All that uncomfortable silence I had to endure for a simple question about Ron!_

Ginny tried to cover up the irritated look on her face by smiling but the look on Lavender's face proved that the smile hadn't worked. "I'm sorry, Ginny," Lavender said, nervously. "I just thought you might know… since he's your brother, you know?"

Ginny nodded. "It's alright, Lavender. I really don't know but I'm almost certain he's single. Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Ginny said as she gathered her books. "Bye, Lavender," she said quickly, hoping to get out of the library before the girl could ask any more questions.

When Ginny finally returned to her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, she laid her books down on her bedside table. She reached under her pillow, looking for a certain 'book' but felt nothing. She looked around the room frantically, hoping no one had found it. The diary's ability to let whoever wrote in it communicate with Tom Riddle was ruined but Ginny still felt a need to keep it with her always since she had gotten it back in her third year.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter… it all belongs to the genius JK Rowling. Well, except for the plot and whatnot… that would be all mine. Also, I took the name from a song by Danzig._

_A/N: I just wanted to give a little warning… this story will eventually contain OotP spoilers. I am just letting anyone who has not read it yet know… even though you should have read it by now! Oh, and thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Keep them coming!_

**Blood and Tears**

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks since the students of Hogwarts returned to school. The Great Hall was packed full of students, as usual. They were eating, discussing Quidditch or the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. However, not all of the students at Hogwarts were as thrilled to be back in the vast castle. Ginny Weasley sat with Hermione Granger at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. She only picked at her food, not feeling very hungry at all. Surprisingly, Hermione was not shoving the food down Ginny's throat in some sort of a motherly way.

Ginny was having a hard time dealing with what had happened to her. The 'event' was really starting to trouble her. She was hardly eating and rarely sleeping… especially from losing Tom's diary. She knew it was evil. Nothing but evil. It was the reason her first year was so horrid. Yet, she found something almost comforting about the old, bloodstained diary. The sound of Hermione's whining voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore picked _her_ to be Head Girl…"

Ginny had heard this more than enough times to know what Hermione was talking about. Hermione went on and on about it every chance she got. Most of the time Ginny just wanted to go off on Hermione. Tell her to get over it. Dumbledore picked Mandy Brocklehurst to be Head Girl. He is not going to change his mind just because Hermione Granger was upset. Obviously, he must have thought Hermione was not the right person for the job. Perhaps he had realized that no one would have listened to her considering she tends to be quite motherly toward, well, everyone… including teachers. It was rather disturbing, really.

"…a Ravenclaw…"

Ginny had learned to block out Hermione's rants. Not as if she really needed to hear Hermione repeat herself yet again. She only let herself hear enough bits and pieces so Hermione would not know that she was not paying any attention. So far, it had been working quite well.

"…fantastic! I can't believe we're finally having another…"

Ginny realized Hermione could not have still been going on about Mandy being Head Girl and turned to face the direction of the voices.

"Isn't that just great, Gin?" Hermione asked with an ecstatic look on her face.

"I didn't quite hear all of it…" Ginny mumbled, hoping Hermione would not realize that she had not been listening the entire time. By the look on Hermione's face, she had not realized a thing.

"Well, according to Padma Patil, Professor Dumbledore has agreed to let the Weird Sisters put on a concert here on Halloween! It's going to be some sort of Masquerade Ball."

Ginny's classes that day went by relatively fast. Divination, Muggle Studies, and double Potions. Exactly the way Ginny had wanted to start her week… with her favourite classes. Yes, Professor Trelawney was rather… odd, to say the least, but Ginny had always been fond of her. Muggle Studies was a given, considering her father's line of work; Mr. Weasley worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. Although Professor Snape was not very fond of the Weasley children or Gryffindors in general, he was probably Ginny's favourite teacher at Hogwarts. He was rather unpleasant but his class was challenging and that is exactly the way Ginny liked it. She loved challenges.

After dinner, Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Colin Creevey. Colin was utterly passionate about photography. He was somewhat shy and reserved, which simply made him more appealing to Ginny but he was also, without a doubt, one of the few people that could really make Ginny laugh. Actually, he was probably one of the only Gryffindors she actually enjoyed being around. Colin was her best mate. The only person she could count on. She felt as if they could tell each other anything… except about her recent encounter with Tom Riddle, of course.

"So, who do you want to go with?" asked Colin.

Ginny looked out the window they were sitting near. The wind was blowing through the trees, causing the branches to smack up against the glass. "Oh, I don't know," she answered, blushing.

The last dance Hogwarts had was the Yule Ball during her third year. Only fourth years and up were allowed to go but younger students could go if asked by an older student. Ginny had gone with Neville Longbottom, who was a fourth year at the time. They had had a rather good time but she only thought of him as a friend. Neville was nice. But nice was not exactly what Ginny wanted for some reason. Nice seemed almost boring. She wanted someone dangerous. Someone that would make her feel alive. Someone to keep her mind off her pain.

She was hoping someone would ask her to the dance but then again part of her wanted to go alone. She was not sure why she felt that way. It sounded somewhat romantic though. Go to the dance alone and meet someone there. Of course, that would only work if someone actually asked her dance. She was almost certain that would not happen.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind going with a certain Slytherin," Colin said sarcastically, pretending it was a joke by making a disgusted face.

"Oh, rubbish! You know you fancy Tristan! Stop pretending you don't," Ginny argued, throwing a pillow in Colin's face.

Colin blushed and looked down at his hands. Ginny was the only one at Hogwarts who knew that he was gay. He had told her the year before. He was still getting used to the idea, actually. He was shy about it and did not want anyone to know. At least not yet. However, Tristan made him want to let everyone know. Scream it to the entire Wizarding world. Perhaps even the entire Muggle world as well.

Tristan Avery was a sixth year Slytherin. The Avery's were your stereotypical Slytherin family. Pureblood. Rich. Powerful. _Snobbish_. Most likely Death Eaters. However, Colin did not seem to mind. He was fascinated by the fact that, although he was all those things, he was not afraid to let people know that he fancied boys. He was open with his sexuality and none of the other Slytherins even seemed to mind. Colin admired him for being able to let everyone know. He wished he could be that brave. Sometimes he even wondered if he belonged in Gryffindor… he didn't think he was brave at all.

Starting to feel a slight pain in her left arm, Ginny told Colin goodnight. Ginny climbed up the stairs to the sixth year girl's dormitory. As the ache in her arm began to throb even more, she bit down hard on her lip to distract herself from the pain. She was tired of pretending as if everything was fine when really she just wanted to break down and cry. She was too afraid to tell anyone simply because of the reaction she might receive. After deciding to keep it her little secret, she grabbed her shower things and headed toward the Gryffindor girl's bathroom. As she got closer, she noticed Hermione standing in front of the door, a line of girls standing in front of her.

"Okay, just calm down," Hermione said, loudly enough so the girls in the back could hear.

Ginny noticed Lavender and Parvati Patil standing near the staircase, looking on at the sight and whispering amongst themselves. As she neared, they stopped chatting. "Hey, girls," Ginny said, putting on her best fake smile. Both of the seventh year girls smiled back. "What can we do for you, Gin?" asked Lavender. Ginny motioned to the group of girls outside the bathroom. "Oh, right. Apparently everyone wants to shower but no one wants to go to one of the bathrooms outside Gryffindor Tower," informed Parvati.

Ginny sighed. She did not want to wait for the bathroom to open up. Showers made her unwind and that was certainly something she needed. _I suppose I will just go to the other bathroom. I cannot believe everyone else would rather wait. Oh well, at least I will get a little privacy. _

After grabbing her wand out of her dormitory, Ginny left Gryffindor Tower on her way to the bathroom. She was carrying her bath things in her right hand… her left arm was still stinging pretty badly.

"Well, look what we have here," came a familiar drawl.

_This is so not what I need right now_, she thought as she turned around to find herself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. "What the bloody hell do you want, ferret?" Ginny spat.

The words did not seem to affect Malfoy in any way. The term 'ferret' did not bother him anymore… mostly because Mad-Eye Moody was no longer teaching at Hogwarts. During Ginny's third year, Professor Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret and made him bounce all over the corridor. Ever since, the Gryffindors referred to Malfoy as 'ferret' or the more popular 'the amazing bouncing ferret.'

Draco Malfoy stared coldly at the redhead. Ginny noticed how hard his eyes were… she wondered how much hate he must have had inside for them to be that cold. Feeling a chill run down her spine, she looked away.

"You do realize that I'm a _prefect_," he said coolly.

She looked at him strangely, "What's that got to do with anything?"

He smirked. The famous Malfoy smirk… how she hated it. "You're out past curfew…"

The pain in Ginny's arm reached an all-time high. It made her wince. She bit her lip, not wanting Malfoy to see how much pain she was in. Little did she know, Malfoy _had_ noticed.

"Just don't let me catch you again, Weaselette. I may not be as pleasant next time." And with that, Malfoy turned and walked away down the corridor.

_Pleasant?_ Ginny thought. _Draco Malfoy… pleasant. Right, and Neville Longbottom's good at Potions._

Ginny curled up on the floor of the girl's bathroom. She did not feel like taking a shower now... not after experiencing such excruciating pain. The floor was cold… hard, just like Draco Malfoy's eyes. She had never noticed just how cold they were before. The room was completely dark but Ginny did not seem to mind. Perhaps she had not even noticed. She was crying harder than she ever had before, biting down on her lip to distract her from the pain. Her mind was filling with thoughts, memories. Memories from her first year. Memories from the Chamber of Secrets, where she had almost died. Where Tom Riddle had almost killed her. What did he want with her? She moaned as the next wave of pain shot up her arm.

**GO REVIEW!**


End file.
